HoneyDew Region Volume 1
by Shimmer Chun
Summary: What was Paul's past, or at least what I had in mind? A work still in progress, the adventures of Gary Oak, Paul, and new adventurer Katio Dusk!
1. 1 Honey

Disclaimer: All rights to Pokémon and or characters belong to Nintendo. However, characters of Pokémon I created in and for the Honeydew region are mine.

**Pokémon Honeydew Chronicles**

**Volume 1**

**Shimmer Chun**

In each story I do from now on, I will insert a** 'Special SC **(Shimmer Chun)** Blah Blah Blah.' **This is the section that you can skip if you just want to read the story. Of course, you may miss a lot of information and be confused so I would read it…

**Chapter 1**

**Honey**

After a bad accident in Sinnoh, and with Dawn, Ash, and Brock gone, Paul thinks that his problems are over. He was wrong, because after some thought; he wanted to go back to the place that he used to live before going to Sinnoh. The Honeydew Region was a vast place of grass and flowers. He hated it, and wondered how he even was born here. He didn't remember a lot about this place because he was too small at the time.

Paul was on a ship, surrounded by ocean. It would be a few more days before he made landfall. His brother had stayed home to keep the keepsakes from being stolen. Two hands were thrown over Paul's eyes. They were cold.

"What the Hell!" he screamed.

"Guess who?" A man's voice said.

"Ash, I thought you died you son of a-" Paul thrusts back with great force and 'decks' the crap out of Gary Oak.

"It's me man! It's ME!"

Paul keeps throwing fists like a bad-ass.

Oak and Paul start and all out fist fight which attracts some attention.

Paul is thrown to the ships wall. He's pinned down by a lady who looks to be about his age.

"What's wrong with you. Trying to cause trouble when we have enough as it is…" She was so angry.

"I didn't do anything." He says in a rebellious tone.

Just then Gary Oak springs up at the sight of the girl and runs towards her screaming,

"Oh no, an officer!"

The girl doesn't seem to notice. "So, what's your excuse then?"

"Well, I-"Paul begins to say as Gary runs past the girl and pushes her into Paul and their lips collide.


	2. 2 Set

**Special SC Blah Blah Blah 1**

Alright, I finally finished Chapter 1. One of my friends online said I wasn't kidding about this being a romance novel or whatever. Okay, truth is, I like Paul more than any other character. He's bad-ass but doesn't go too far like to jail. Killing Ash, Dawn, and Brock in a snowy avalanche was what I had to do because I really don't care for any. If you want to know what happened then here it is:

Ash- went into spiraling depression because he couldn't win any badges without second chances.

Dawn- went into spiraling depression because she couldn't go on with her mother's expectations of becoming a coordinator.

Brock- went into spiraling depression because he found the perfect girl and realized after the wedding that it was a guy wearing a hat that had strings that looked like pigtails with bows.

Yeah…um….. That's what probably happened. They all kind of went into spiraling depression there…

**Chapter 2**

**Set**

Katio pushes away from the man as quickly as she could. He looked even hotter that she thought before. How was she going to do her job with these two trouble makers? Twiddle dumb and twiddle scorch.

"…" The man with the purple hair stared at her, using a dirty look with and infatuated smile. Not what she wanted…

Slap!

Katio hits him across the face.

"You pervert!" This way, she can avert attention away from the kiss and back to matters.

"It was the Oak kid! He pushed you!" Paul then collapsed to the ground and closed his eyes. The kiss must have lowered his defenses and the slap was just wrong.

"Oh, oh, I didn't mean…" Katio squats down next to him and looks with thoughtful eyes. She touched his chest to find that he was still breathing. Good.

The sun went into the water. It was about five or six o' clock. Katio, the Honeydew Pokémon Ranger, sat on one of the lounge chairs.

"Oh, what in hell has fate brought me?" she wondered grimly.


	3. 3 Secrets

**Special SC Blah Blah Blah 1**

Ok, people have started to come in with the commonality that I use a pattern. 'Pattern of what?' Well, if you read really hard, I'm sure you'll find out. ;-) Anyway, you must be asking, 'what is Gary Oak doing in the story when you said that Ash died in the Sinnoh region?' Well, Oak Jr. wasn't my first idea. Truthfully, I was going to make Ash and company live and Oak die. But it didn't look right, because I really was getting tired of a bold loser, love sick retard, and a bubble headed girl. So what I did was:

Paul and Gary are friends. :-0 That sounds so creepy! Yup, Ever since Ash died, they found that their lives were now full of holes because they had no one to hate. Instead of hating each other, Gary wants to become friends with another 'Ash rival'. Paul doesn't want to admit it, which is why he beats the crap out of him in chapter 1. Although, Gary is a pinch of gay in this story, I can't say the same for Paul……_or Katio._

**Chapter 3**

**Secrets**

Paul walks to the cruse's edge carrying Gary.

"No, please! I didn't-"

Paul throws him off the edge.

The girl that had kissed him yesterday was sitting on a lounge chair. She was sleeping. Of course, it didn't matter; she had been avoiding him ever since the 'incident'. If she had seen him throw Oak over the edge, she would just stare and pretend to not see. Paul knew Katio before; his brother erased her memories of her childhood.

Paul and Katio had been friends in Helens town. They were living there until Paul's parents died of an accident. Paul, and his brother, moved to Sinnoh so he wouldn't be put in a foster home. Paul's brother was 15, Paul was 8 and Katio was 6. Too young to go, Katio had to say goodbye. He was sad because later, his brother told him that he had erased Katio's memories so she wouldn't be sad. But, Paul was too…

Katio felt annoyed. At every moment, that purple haired kid was up to no good. She couldn't stop him because her face would go pail at the sight of his flawless skin, muscular body, purple fashionable jacket… Snap out of it Katio! Stop! He's so mean! So… uggggh!

Suddenly, the kid started to walk towards her. The ultimate sign to snap out of it. All she needed to do was trip him. Step, step, step, step, Zing!

Paul was about to get to his room when he tripped. His body lurched forward and he leaped with a great force. He caught himself right in the nick of time. It was that Ranger! She was trying to trip him.

Suddenly, Prof. Oak walked up to him. He was holding what seemed to be a rare seaweed Pokémon.

"What's that piece of crap?" Paul asked in his rebellious talking way.

"That's my grandson Rolf."

"It's Paul."

"Oh."


End file.
